


It was only one night

by pumpkin_lester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Mentions of Sex, Oops, first phanfic I've acutely completed, i don't know how to tag, i guess, ish, like without giving up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5019364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkin_lester/pseuds/pumpkin_lester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was only one night. Just one night. It doesn’t mean anything. At least that’s what Phil told himself when he woke up on a cold October morning, his arm resting in the supple curve of his flatmate's waist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was only one night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, sorry I suck at summaries and titles (normally I'm good at making them). Anyways, this is the first phanfic i haven't given up on and written most of it and then said fuck this and moved on. Kudos are very nice! :)

It was only one night. Just one night. It doesn’t mean anything. At least that’s what Phil told himself when he woke up on a cold October morning, his arm resting in the supple curve of his flat mates waist. He barely remembered anything from the previous night, yet he remembered everything. It was strange, waking up next to your best friend. Sure, Phil had always liked Dan as more than a friend, but he never would’ve suspected that anything like this would actually happen. Not really sure of anything except the fact that he really doesn’t want Dan to wake up, Phil tentatively moves his arm upwards, careful not to wake the younger boy.  
But then Dan wakes up, a low groan coming out of his mouth as he turns around to face the older boy. “Phil?” He groans, extending an arm out to see if he’s still there. Phil freezes, not really sure what to do as his arm connect with his bare side. “I’m here.” He chirps back, and Phil sees the muscles on Dan’s back contract slightly as he breathes, before turning around to face his maybe-boyfriend.  
Once Dan turns around, he sees Phil, eyes squinted and a cheeky smile on his face. “Want me to find your glasses? You’re practically blind without them.” Phil nods gratefully as Dan reaches over to the nightstand, ignoring the bottle of lube that reminds him of last night’s… adventures. He grabs the thick-framed black glasses and puts them in his hand, the ebony-haired boy taking them with a grateful smile.  
He slips them on his head, leaning forward to press a light peck to Dan’s lips. Dan pulls away a second later, eyes like a deer’s in headlights. “What are we?” Dan asks, biting his lower lip, specifically the left corner, but Phil tells himself that he doesn’t notice those kinds of details.  
“What do you mean?” he replies, but he knows. He knows exactly what he’s asking.  
“You know exactly what I fucking mean.” Dan says seriously.  
“Well, what do you want me to say? That we’re a couple? That we just fuck occasionally as friends? What the fuck do you expect me to say, Dan?” Phil says, his voice rising slightly, Phil was never one to yell, it was the thing he hated to do the most.  
Dan shakes his head; “I don’t know… there must have been a reason for last night.” He says, the palms of his hands suddenly becoming very interesting.  
Phil nods, “But what do you think? Do you think we’re actually going to work? Do you think we’re a couple now?”  
“Well, I mean, I guess we’re a couple?” Dan says tentatively, not wanting to anger Phil anymore. “Unless you don’t want to be. I’m okay with that too. Well, I’m not saying that I don’t want to be in a relationship with you I-“ He is cut off by the wonderful feeling of Phil’s soft lips on his. Dan’s subconscious whispers in his ear, this isn’t right. What the fuck are you doing? You shouldn’t be kissing your best friend. And, he’s a guy. You shouldn’t be doing this. Pull away now. But his lips say otherwise. The younger boy leans into his flat mate, hands roaming up and down his sides. Phil shivers under Dan’s touch, lightly nibbling on his lower lip.  
They pull away from each other slowly, blue yes staring into brown. “I think I’m in love with you.” Phil tells Dan; nervously biting his lower lip- not that Dan notices these kinds of details.  
“I think I’m in love with you too, just as I always have been.” Dan whispers, barely audible. He captures the older boy’s lips in another kiss, Phil pushing Dan back so he was on top of the brunette.  
“I love you,” Phil says, placing a not-so-chaste kiss on Dan’s neck just below his ear. “So much.” He’s always known about Dan’s sensitive neck and collarbone, and now he can use it to his advantage. They pull away from each other a few minutes later, both of them covered with love bites in various places.  
Phil lets out a quiet giggle, realizing just how lucky he is. He’s fallen in love with his best friend, the boy he’s trusted for years. Dan also laughs, and although there’s nothing really to laugh about, it just feels right. 

-

Later that afternoon, they’re out at Starbucks when they see a fan. Dan and Phil gave her and her friend a hug and took selfies before going their separate ways. At least that’s how it went in Dan’s head. “Hey Dan?” The fan who noticed them, Danielle, asks right before she’s about to leave to continue shopping. Dan nods, signaling for her to continue. “What are those red marks on your neck? And I know it’s probably none of my business, m’just curious. And Phil, it looks like you have some of the same strange little…” She trails off at the end of her sentence, suddenly realizing exactly what those are. Hickies.  
Dan and Phil exchange a glance of oh shit before Phil comes up with a semi-believable excuse off the top of his head. “Oh, we were just filming another blind-folded make-up challenge since the last one was so much fun. Dan thought that my neck was apparently my mouth and cheeks, and I guess we just missed a few spots with the make-up remover.” Phil explains, and Dan resists the urge to give Phil an incredulous look because he’s never been able to lie with a straight face, much less come up with something so believable right on the spot.  
“Yeah, Louise said it would be a fun idea, so we did it. Just don’t go shouting it on twitter and shit because the video was going to be a surprise.” Dan says, adding a grin at the end. The 2 young fans leave and they all mutter their goodbyes but something still stirs in the young couple. Anxiety.  
The fans must have been able to see through that almost believable excuse, I mean they see through everything and tell everyone. Doesn’t matter if you’re in the “Phandom” or not, by tonight everyone will know about the ‘mysterious red bruises’ on their necks.  
“Well, I guess we have a video we have to film with Louise…” Dan says, breaking the nervous silence.


End file.
